What Lies Ahead
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: What happens after Human Error for Cameron and Chase?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

He was shocked to see her. He was surprised to see anybody outside his door at that time of night. Yes, it was only nine o'clock, but still, this was a surprise.

"It's Tuesday." She said casually, like it was nothing. He thought for a moment before he realized that it wasn't Tuesday.

"No, it's Monday." He said more like a question than a statement. What was she doing? Why was she here? And why was she here telling him what day of the week it was at nine o'clock at night. All the previous weeks when he had reminded her that it was Tuesday, she seemed annoyed. Since he was fired the other day, he wasn't going to be able to remind her of their special day. He didn't know why he chose Tuesday. It just became the day he continued to ask her. And yet, every time he asked her, he was rejected.

"I know." She said as she inched up his front steps, moving closer to him. "I didn't feel like waiting." She smiled and he smiled back at her. Could this mean that she has changed her mind?

Without giving her the chance to change her mind, he took his hand and brought it up to cup her face as he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a forced kiss. More like a sweet, soft kiss.

As he pulled away he gazed into her eyes. He couldn't believe she was right here in front of him. After she rejected him, again, yesterday at the diner, he thought he'd probably never see her again since they were no longer working together. It was his fault he fell in love with her. They had a simple agreement. Just sex. No commitment. Nothing more. But Chase, being the soft guy that he is, wanted more.

He often wondered if she felt the same. Yes she stated at the beginning of their agreement that he was the one guy she knew that she would least likely fall in love with, but there were times where he thought otherwise. Why did she choose him if she didn't at least like him even a little bit.

They continued to stand in front of his house for another minute, just staring at each other, before he offered her to come inside. She walked over to his couch as he headed toward the kitchen to get them a drink. After grabbing two beers (since that was all he had besides water) he went back to the couch.

"You want a beer? I'm afraid that's all I have."

"No, that's fine." She said as she took the drink from him. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to the other or what to talk about. Since she figured he was still confused about why she was there, she decided to speak first.

"I was wrong." She said, as she looked down at her hands, unable to look at him.

Surprised at her sudden words he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was wrong," she repeated. "When I said that I didn't want a relationship with you. The truth is I was mad at myself. I was mad at you. I was mad at the whole situation." She paused to take a breath. "For a while now, I've been having these feelings. I kept denying them and kept trying to move on. But it wasn't until you told me in front of the coffee machine that I had feelings for you that I let the thought enter my mind. The rest of that day I kept trying to get the thought from my mind. Finally I thought that maybe if I told you that I didn't like you, that maybe the feelings would go away again. I was wrong." She said, still unable to even look at him.

She took a sip of her dink before she continued. "After you left when House fired you, I felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I was unaware of what I was doing and why I was doing it. It was like I stopped and the world kept moving forward. But I knew that I had to go back. I had to face the fact and admit the truth." She looked at him, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she said, "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I had to admit it to myself before I could admit it to you. Can you forgive me?"

Chase didn't know what to say. Yes, he was hurt because all this time they could have been dating and he could have stopped making a fool of himself by asking her out every week. There was only one thing he could do. He looked up at her, brought his hand up to cup her face, and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him enjoying the embrace that they were sharing.

After staying like that in silence for a few minutes, Chase remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Hey, I haven't eaten yet tonight. I was heading out to the diner down the block when you came. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." She smiled. They stood up and headed for the door. Being the gentleman he is, Chase opened the door for her as they left the house. As soon as they got off the steps, Chase took her hand in his as they walked down the street.

Once they got to the diner, they sat at a booth near the back. Not long after they sat down, their waitress came over with their menus. They looked over the menu and ordered. After she left, they started to converse over what has been happening recently.

"So, how's House?" Chase asked, attempting to make conversation.

"He's as good as he's going to get. Still the same bastard that he is." They laughed at her comment. Both aware of how for that goes for House. "But it's not my problem anymore."

Chase looked up at her, confused at what she meant by that. "What are you talking about?"

"I turn in my resignation earlier today. House was right. It's time for a change." She smiled

"So we're both jobless. Gosh, I hate having to find a new job." Chase said as their food arrived.

"Yeah, me too."

Not long after they began to eat their meals, Chase's phone began to ring. He answered it surprised that anybody was calling him.

"Hello?" Chase answered.

"Hello Chase, this is Cuddy. I need to talk to you about this whole House firing you thing."

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Chase asked as he looked at Cameron with a questioning glance.

"It shouldn't have happened. If you can come in now we will discuss it more. I don't know if you've heard but Cameron has resigned as well. I've been trying to get a hold of her, but she isn't answering her phone. Do you know where she might be?"

"Um yeah, I think I know where she is. I can bring her along when I come over. I can be there in thirty minutes." He said as he checked his watch.

"Thank you Chase. I'm sorry this happened. I'm not going to let it. See you soon."

"Ok, bye" Chase said as he hung up the phone and went back to his meal.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked.

"Cuddy. She wants you and me to go down to the hospital and talk to her. She's been trying to call you but she couldn't get through."

"Well, I turned my phone off so we could talk with no interruptions."

"Wise move doctor." Chase smiled.

They finished their meals and left the diner to head back up to Chase's house to get his car since the hospital was about twenty minutes away. They were both silent during the trip wondering what could Cuddy possibly want to speak to them about. And what was going to possibly happen with their employment status?


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the hospital they headed to Cuddy's office. When they entered the clinic they saw Wilson there. When he spotted them he stopped them right before they went in.

"Hey guys. Thank you for coming. I wouldn't go in there just yet." Wilson said

Chase asked "Why not? Cuddy asked us to come in."

"Yes, well, House is in there yelling at her, trying to get his way. But she isn't backing down. You should be thankful for that." 

"What are they arguing about?" Cameron asked but before he could answer Cuddy came out.

"Cameron, Chase, come in please."

Cameron looked at Chase before following Cuddy into her office. Once in there, they saw their former boss looking pissed as ever.

"Please have a seat." Cuddy said as she pointed to the two chairs in the back of her office. They sat down wondering what was going on and why they were there.

"Chase, you should not have gotten fired. There was _no_ reason for it." She said emphasizing the word "no" and looking at House. House just rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. "It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. That is why I am re-hiring you. You will have your old job back, working under House. Are there any questions or objections?" She finished waiting for a response.

Chase just looked at her, trying to figure out what to say. First he had a job, next he was fired, now he has his job back. Everything was happening at lighting speed and he had yet to fully grasp the concept that he was fired. Now he has his job back? What was going on here?

"No, th-thank you Cuddy." He said.

Cuddy nodded as she directed her attention to Cameron. "Now Cameron. I know that in recent events with one of your co-workers resigning and another being fired out of nowhere has lead to you to resign yourself. If you'd like, now that one matter has been resolved, I am asking if you'd like to keep your job." There was silence. Cameron sat there not knowing what to say. Yes, she wanted the job. She needed the job, but did she really want to continue to work under House?

Chase sat there looking at her, waiting for her response. He began to worry when she didn't say anything. Is she actually thinking about resigning? He didn't know if he could do this job without her either. After another minute she finally spoke. "Yes, thank you. I'd still like to keep my job."

Cuddy was relived to here that. "Alright then. House it is settled. If I hear one more word out of you about this I promise you, you will be the one printing out your resume." Cuddy said as House just looked at her. He glanced over at Cameron and Chase before giving Cuddy another look and limping out of her office. After witnessing the entire scene play out, Wilson decided to speak up. "You do realize that this means he will be making your life miserable in every way possible."

Cuddy sighed, "I know. But he needs to understand that we have rules. He had no reason to fire Chase." She looked toward Chase and said, "I am so sorry this happened. House will probably be more like himself toward you for a while since he isn't getting his way. You are an amazing doctor and there is no reason to back him up for firing you. 'It's time for a change' is not a reason."

"So," she said as she directed her attention to both Cameron and Chase "To make up for what has happened, I am letting you two take tomorrow and Wednesday off. I expect both of you back here on Thursday. I'd appreciate it if you would continue to report to me when House crosses the line. Enjoy your time off" She finished as she smiled at them.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

They were almost out the door before Cameron stopped them. "Go on, I'll be right there."

Chase nodded and went out to the lobby to wait for her. Cameron went back and stood right in front of her desk. She stood there for a moment trying to gather her words before speaking. "You were right."

Cuddy looked up from the papers lying on her desk. "I'm right about what?"

"About Chase. You knew he was going to get hurt. I lead him on. It did affect our work. I really didn't think he'd develop feelings for me until it was too late. After House fired him, I thought I was at fault for him getting fired. Because he fell for me and I continued to lead him on, I thought that affected his work. I just wanted to say that you were right and I apologize." She finished, unsure of what Cuddy would say.

"Well, I appreciate the apology. But I think you need to be telling him all of this." Cuddy said.

"I already have. That's why you couldn't get a hold of me earlier. We were eating together talking about what to do next when you called."

Cuddy smiled. "I assumed as much. Listen, as much as I don't condole inter-office dating, I have a feeling that this thing between you two will continue no matter what I say. So, as long as you keep it professional inside the walls of this hospital, I won't say or do anything. Is that understood?" Cuddy said giving her a stern glare.

Cameron nodded, "Yes, I understand. Thank you." She said as she looked at her boss.

"You're more than welcome. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said as she headed out the door giving Cuddy a slight wave before meeting Chase to leave.

"What was all that about?" Chase asked as he snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, we just talked about us." She said as she grabbed a hold of his waist as they walked out the front door.

"Oh. Is she okay with us being together?"

"Yes and no. She doesn't like the fact that we are working together and dating each other but she is willing to accept that it is going to happen no matter what she does."

"So does this mean we're official?" Chase asked hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, we're official."


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Allison Cameron has never been a morning person, nor will she ever be. Ever since she had become a doctor, all of her past relationships have ended before they really even started. Even those few that have made it to the next level soon ended after having to spend the morning with her. She couldn't help it. Even the thought of having to move from her comfortable spot in bed and having to get ready for another long day drove her insane. So to say, those relationships didn't want to see that side of her in the morning anymore. Resulting in another dead relationship.

Ever since she and Chase had made their "arrangement" a few months back, they have never woken up with each other in the morning. Every night they had their little get-togethers, depending on which house they were meeting at, the other would always leave before falling asleep.

After leaving the hospital, Chase drove them back to his apartment for a much needed good night's rest. The next morning, the alarm went off at a grueling seven-thirty. Chase quickly tried to shut it off before waking the other occupant in his bed. Unfortunately for both of them, it wasn't soon enough, for Cameron had already awakened.

"What the hell?" She asked as she rolled over to face Chase.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a little while." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"Just out for a little run. Go back to sleep." He said as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. After changing into his running clothes, he grabbed his house keys and left, being careful not to wake Cameron again.

Thirty minutes later, Chase returned with a bag in one hand and coffee in the other. Not long after he arrived did Cameron emerge from the bedroom, looking like she was about to kill someone.

"I'm sorry about the alarm earlier. I always go for a run in the morning. It helps wake me up." He said as he offered her the other coffee.

She took it and took a drink of it before saying, "Why do you run in the morning? Especially this morning, we don't even have to go in today."

"I forgot to turn off my alarm last night. And since I was already up, I thought I might go ahead and take my run." He looked at her unpleasant face before smiling and saying, "You're defiantly not a morning person."

"Nope, which is usually the reason for all of my previous failed relationships. They always go running for the hills after waking up next to me once. Why haven't you begun running?"

"Well, unlike those other guys, I usually meet you not long after you wake up. And even then you still look like hell. No offence." He said hoping that didn't offend her.

"None taken. I know I'm not a morning person. I was never known to be one. Once when I was at the age where I cursed a lot, my mother had come in to get me up for school and I literally told her to "fuck off"."

"Oh my gosh." Chase laughed at her story. "What did she do."

"Well, after telling me to watch my language she left and didn't mention it again. She knows I don't wake-up so well in the mornings. So she kind of expected it."

"Well, I'm not much of a morning person myself, hence the running. I used to be pretty bad as well in the mornings. So one of my college friends suggested that I run in the mornings to wake me up. I took his advice and I became less cranky. Plus there is the added bonus of my well-toned body." He said as he began to flex his muscles. Cameron laughed at his pathetic way of trying to look buff.

"Please stop. Don't do that again." She said trying to get rid of the laughter.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Cameron asked once she controlled herself.

"I figured we'd sit around here until lunch and then head into town to grab some lunch. Then maybe take a walk around the park and stop by the movie rental store and rent a movie and come back here and watch it."

"That sounds good. I haven't been to the park in forever." Cameron said.

They continued to sit there and eat their breakfast in silence for a while. After finishing they cleaned up their trash and sat back down at their previous spots.

"So…" Chase said breaking the silence. "What should we do until we leave?"

Always the one with a plan, Cameron stood up and walked over to where Chase was sitting. She sat down on his lap, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They sat there making out for a while before Cameron stood up and grabbed his hand and lead them back to the bedroom.

"Cameron are you sure we should do this?" He asked.

Cameron stopped and turned around to face him. "What's the difference between before and now? Before we weren't even dating, but now we are."

"Yes, but before it didn't mean anything. Now it does. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Chase asked.

Cameron laughed to herself. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly. "Here's what I know. I know that I like you a lot and I know that you like me a lot too. I also know that this will mean something else. But what I also know is that I'm willing to cross it with you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He looked back into hers and leaned in to kiss her. "Me too." Was all he said before they continued into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the restaurant at one after falling asleep after their morning activities. When they got there, they saw someone that they did not expect to see. Foreman was sitting by himself at a table, reading today's newspaper while eating his sandwich. They decided to say hello to their ex-coworker when Foreman looked up and spotted them. Chase and Cameron came up to stand next to his table before greeting each other.

"So, how have you been since you left House?" Chase asked.

"Okay I guess. Great really. I'm just afraid this isn't going to last long though." Foreman said as he began to fold up the paper he was just previously reading.

"Why not?" Cameron asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, I've been trying to find a job. Everyone has turned me down in the area. I don't want to move, so my search area is limited. I wouldn't worry much about the financial part of it, but I just found out today that my mom is going to need to have surgery. They can't afford it on their own, so I'm going to have to help pay for it." Foreman sighed as he looked back at his plate.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure you will be able to find something soon. You're an excellent doctor and I'm sure some hospital will love having you on their staff. You just need to dig a little deeper." Cameron said as she looked down at her sad friend. She hated to see anyone she knew this desperate. Now, after hearing of Foreman's employment troubles, she was glad that she had taken her job back when she did.

"Maybe you're right. But if I can't find a job by the end of next week," Foreman paused for a moment to prepare for what he was about to say. "I'm going to have to go back to House."

Chase and Cameron were shocked to hear their friend admit this to them, let alone to himself. Though, they both were just a little glad about the possibility of having Foreman working with them again. But they did sympathize with him because they knew how much he hated House, let alone just working for him.

After a moment or two of silence Cameron said, "Well, whatever you decide, just know that I'll support you in your decision."

"Yeah man, me too." Chase said. "Hey, who knows, maybe we'll get an awesome case that House might be wrong again on."

"Dude, weren't you fired?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, but Cuddy blew up at House for it, and rehired me."

"And I took back my resignation." Cameron said.

"You resigned? Why the hell for? Oh, we're you afraid something would defiantly happen between you and House without me or Chase there?" he asked, but then realized that the two of them had come into the restaurant together. Noting this he said, "Or you we're sad that your boy toy wouldn't be around anymore as a stress reliever?" Foreman asked with a sly grin on his face.

Cameron began to blush for a moment before replying, "No, I didn't like the fact that I was the only one still there when you two left. And maybe also that I'd miss working with Chase." She added after looking up at Chase.

Foreman laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "I knew you would crawl back to him." He picked up his coffee to take a drink of it before saying, "Oh, I guess I need to go by House's office and collect my payment."

"What payment?" Chase asked, not knowing what he was talking about. But he was afraid of the answer.

"Oh, let's just say that patients aren't the only thing that House bets on." He said with a smirk.

Cameron and Chase just rolled their eyes. "We'll we're going to go. Hope to see you soon Foreman."

"See ya."

After eating lunch Cameron and Chase took their walk in the park. It was a perfect day for a walk. It wasn't to hot, or too cold. Not many people we're there, but then again it was a workday. The whole entire time, they never let go of each other's hand. Every now and then they would steal a kiss. Neither of them wanted that moment to end, but about an hour into the walk, they decided to go back to Chase's apartment and watch a movie.

After watching two movies and eating a pizza that they ordered, they decided that since they had both woken up early that morning, that it was time to go to bed. As they were getting ready for bed, Chase couldn't help but stare at Cameron, as she got ready. After a couple of minutes, Cameron noticed his constant gaze.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked as she began to wipe of the imaginary stuff that was on her face.

"No, there is nothing on your face." Chase smiled at her foolishness.

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Cameron blushed at his remarked. There have only been a few guys that have called her beautiful. She smiled at him as she crawled into bed next to him.

"I had a great time today." She said after they lay there for a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was one of the best days I've had in a long time." She said as she smiled at him.

Chase smiled back at her as he kissed her forehead and turned out the lights as they went to sleep, both thinking about what was hopefully in store for them tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday came too fast for Cameron and Chase. Before they could even begin to miss work, they we're back at Princeton Plainsboro awaiting another case that would drive them both insane. Whether it is because they couldn't find the answer to their case, or if House would be driving them over the edge. Either way, it was going to be a long day.

When they entered their work area, the two of them sat in the own seat waiting patiently for House to bring them a new case. After about fifteen minutes of waiting Chase pulled out his crossword puzzle book as Cameron retrieved a medical journal from the shelf. They were used to these days. Sometimes it'd be a whole week before they had a case that they needed to work on.

About an hour after they had arrived, House limped into the office and looked at the other two occupants in the room. Chase looked at House, but all Cameron did was take glance at House and returned to look through the journals in front of her. House took another glance at both of them before heading into his own office. Once in there he sat down in his chair and leaned back into it after grabbing his remote and turned on his television. 

It was going to be another long day.

After another hour of doing nothing, Chase grabbed his white coat and began to walk out the glass doors before Cameron stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Chase stopped and faced her before answering, "Well, clearly there is nothing to do here and I've done enough puzzles to last me a while, so I decided to go down to the clinic and catch up on some hours. I'll be back before lunch."

Cameron nodded before returning to the medical journals.

After watching the scene before him, House grabbed his cane, turned off the television, and walked into the room where Cameron was sitting. He walked around the table, messing with things here and there that he has touched countless times before. Not being able to take much of the silence and the constant moving around, Cameron asked harshly "What do you want?"

House, startled by her sudden outburst, looked at her. "No, but my guess is, is that you want to talk about something." He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I want to talk to you about anything other than work related issues?"

"I'm not the one who felt the need to say anything. I was just taking a nice little walk about the office." House said innocently. "Aw heck, since we're talking, how 'bout we talk about Chase!" He grabbed the nearest chair and sat in it as he placed his elbows on the table and his chin into the palms of his hands as he batted his eyelashes.

"Why would you want to talk about Chase?"

"I don't. But clearly you do."

"There is nothing to say." Cameron said as she tried to look anywhere but at House right now.

"Aw come on. You know you want to." House said trying to get anything out of her to use to blackmail either of them later. "Denial is the first step."

"First step to what?" She questioned him.

"I don't know you tell me."

Cameron, tired of this conversation going absolutely nowhere, decided to end this before it even started. "What do you want me to say? That for the first time in three years I'm happy?" Cameron asked.

House, stunned by her answer, just looked blankly at her. He hadn't expected that answer at all. "You don't honestly mean that. He's just a kid." He said, but Cameron cut him off again.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." She said as she starred right at him, showing him that she meant every word.

After realizing that he was not going to be getting anywhere with her, began to stand back up before saying, "I guess you'll never find out." House said as he headed back to his office.

"I never planned on it."

House stopped short just a few feet from the door. He stood there for a few seconds before slowly turning around to face her. He can always read her. She was the easiest to read when she was lying. But now, now she is a locked vault. There was no way telling that she was lying. Could this possibly mean because she is telling the truth? House thought to himself. Years ago she would have been an open book. She would have never looked Chase's way because he was always blocking her line of sight. She has gotten stronger. Maybe people do change.

House continued to look at her before saying, "Go get my mail and go through it. You know what to do." He turned around and entered his office. Cameron took another glance towards him before closing all of the books and returning them to their respectful places on the shelves before leaving the room to be an errand girl for House. At this moment, she was not missing unemployment.

As she headed to the mailroom, Cameron continued to think about the conversation she just had with House. She couldn't fully comprehend what just happened. To sum the conversation up, she had basically just told House that she was over him, for good. She had been telling herself and everyone around her that she was over House for months. Sure she might have convinced them that she was over him, even though they were skeptical of the idea of her, of all people, to get over him. But she believed that if she kept telling everyone she was over him, she'd convince herself also. But for the first time in years, she was finally convinced.

She was over House.


	6. Chapter 6

Credit: lorenn "zeewombat"

By lunch Cameron had gone through all of House's mail. Since she has not been there for a few days, his mail, to say the least, was full. Why he was incapable of opening and sorting through his own mail baffled Cameron to no end. Then she had to remind herself that this was House she was dealing with, so nothing should surprise her.

After delivering House his urgent mail, Cameron left his office and went down to the hospital cafeteria. After she pushed the button for the lobby and began to descend, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She had been looking forward to seeing Chase again. Yeah, sure she just saw him about two hours ago, but ever since they became an official couple, they had hardly spent any time apart. So needless to say, she has been constantly looking at her watch, waiting for lunch to arrive.

When the elevator reached ground level, the doors slid open and surprisingly enough she was standing face-to-face with Chase.

"Hey!" Cameron said.

"Hey. I was just about to head up to see if you were ready to take your lunch break."

"Yeah I am. After you left, House had me sort through his mail. Can you believe that he hasn't even touched any of it since I left?" Cameron said as they walked toward the now crowded cafeteria.

"Yes actually, I can. If it were any other person, I might be shocked as well. But we are talking about House now, and how he has no potential for anything dealing with important papers." Chase said, referring to House's lack of filing.

"You're right."

After going through the line and finding a place to sit Chase began to talk about his unusual day in the clinic.

"I now see why House hates clinic duty so much. They're all crazy!" Chase said as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, today a man came in complaining of not hearing very well in his right ear. So, I had him sit in the chair and before I was able to look in his ear guess what I discovered."

"What?"

"He had a cotton ball stuck in his ear!"

Cameron began to choke slightly on her sandwich after hearing this. After she regained herself and took a few sips of her diet coke she said, "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. But seriously, we need to start prescribing medicine for stupid people. There are just way too many in the world."

Cameron smiled at his comment.

After finishing both of their lunches, Cameron and Chase continued to sit at their table and talk about stuff they hope to accomplish soon and what they wanted to do once they left the hospital for the day.

"So do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Chase said as they were standing up to throw away their trash before heading back to work.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind seeing whatever you would like to see. So I'll let you pick the movie, okay?"

"That sounds great. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." After a short pause Cameron said, "Except, I'm not a big fan of really gory films, with a lot of blood and demons and stuff. But other than that I don't mind."

Chase couldn't help but laugh at what she just confessed.

"You mean to tell me that you're a doctor and you don't like gory movies?"

Cameron shrugged innocently. "I know it's pathetic, but the stuff they put in movies nowadays is just plain disgusting. It's bad enough I have to see it at work, I don't want to see if when I don't have to."

"I can't argue with you there."

When they walked back into House's office, House was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up onto his desk. After seeing them come in he said, "I'm glad to see that you two decided to show up for work."

"We were at lunch." Cameron defended for the both of them.

"Sure. If you want to call shacking-up in the janitor's closet lunch go ahead, but we have a case." House said as he handed them both copies of the patient's medical file to both of them.

Not wanting to argue with House, they both took the files and look through them. After reading the symptoms they began to rattle off ideas.

"Well, the guy has rashes all along his arms, could be caused by a plant since he went on a camping trip last week." Cameron suggested.

"Or it could be caused by something he ate." Chase said. "And how do you explain the night terrors?"

"Maybe a big, bad, wolf came into his tent and ate poor little old grandma. Causing him to run and fall into the woods." House said, annoyed by their "lack" of intelligence, or so he thought.

"Could be neurological." Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah. Too bad our only neurologist has resigned." House shot back.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?"

Not expecting to hear such a familiar voice, the three of them looked towards the door to see no one other than Foreman standing there.

"I can't think of anything else that might explain night terrors, can you House?" Forman asked his boss.

House shook his head and told his team to give the guy some ointment and run a CT on his head. Chase and Cameron left to do what they were assigned while Foreman continued to stand right where he was and look right at House.

After a short pause House said, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"I had no choice. I'm in a financial bind, and I couldn't find another well paying job as quickly as I needed it. So, I came back."

"Why would you be in a financial bind? You're a doctor!" House said.

"I'm afraid you have no business knowing that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." With that, Foreman left House's office. House continued to stare at the door where Foreman just left. He knew that things were back to normal for good, long while. He didn't know what Wilson was thinking. Change might be good for him, but House knew he didn't like change.

House returned his feet back onto his desk as he reached for his cane to reach across the room to turn on his television to watch his favorite soaps.


	7. Chapter 7

After finding out that the night terrors were caused by nothing more than simple horror movies, they discharged the patient and sent him home. Since their case was "solved" in so many words, the three underlings decided it was time to go home. While the three of them were in the locker room, gathering their own personal belongings, Cameron and Chase decided that it would be nice to invite Foreman along with them to their movie date. They were able to spend the rest of the night together; they could sacrifice a couple of hours with a mutual friend. After declining their invitation, Foreman explained that he had other things he needed to do that night. With a farewell, each of them went to their respected vehicles to head home.

Before leaving the hospital, Chase had informed Cameron that he would be picking her up at six o'clock to see a seven o'clock movie. That only gave Cameron an hour to get home and dress herself in something that wasn't work related. Since it took her fifteen minutes to get home, and she had already spent thirty minutes deciding on what to where, Cameron was going to run late if she did not choose something soon. She kept reminding herself that it did not matter what she wore, Chase had seen her with nothing on before, why would he care what she was wearing to a simple movie. She wanted to impress him. Why, she did not know, but she felt obligated to look her casual best. After all, it was only a movie.

After finally playing "enie, mini, miny, moe" in her closet, she chose a simple selection of kaki pants and a black sleeveless shirt since the weather that night was going to be fairly warm. After applying some of her make-up, she glanced at her watch to see how much time she had left. No sooner that she looked at her watch did the doorbell ring. After taking one last, quick glance in the mirror next to the door, she opened it to find Chase standing on the other side, hands in his back pockets, looking more gorgeous than ever.

They starred at each other for what seemed like forever for both of them, but it fact it was only a few seconds. After realizing that they were both standing there doing nothing, Cameron smiled and gave a small chuckle. Chase did the same.

"My, don't you look great this evening." Chase said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself either." She grinned.

"Ready to go?"

Cameron nodded as she picked up her house keys next to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. After locking the door, she turned to Chase, ready to go. Chase simply grabbed her hand and walked her to his car. Once they reached the car Chase opened the passenger-side door for Cameron and helped her in. Cameron couldn't help but smile at this very kind, sweet gesture.

After driving for a few minutes, they stopped at the mall near the theater they would be going to, to eat at the food court since they did not have that much time to go anywhere worth eating at, and the mall seemed like the next best choice. Getting a quick bite to satisfy them for the evening, they got back into Chase's car and drove down the road to the theater. Taking ten minutes to debate which movie they would see, they finally settled on an action movie that Cameron had never heard of. After purchasing the tickets, they went into the theater that was playing their movie. Finding a seat somewhat secluded, they took their seat and waited for the movie to begin.

During the movie, Chase was always touching her in some form or fashion. Whether it was holding her hand, or putting his arm around her shoulder while she leaned into his chest. She didn't mind really. Actually, she rather enjoyed the comfort and the safety she received from all these little gestures she received that night. Cameron didn't pay much attention to the movie because she was too busy reflecting how far she and Chase had come. They had worked together for three years, yet it took "uncomplicated sex" to make her finally realize that the person she needed the most was always right in front of her.

Once the movie was over, they walked out to the parking lot, hand-in-hand. When they got to Cameron's house, Chase walked her to her door to make sure she got home 100 safely. When they reached just outside of Cameron's front door, Chase decided he needed to ask her something that has kind of been on his mind that night.

"Cameron, is there anything wrong? You've been kind of quit tonight. Are you having second thought about…us?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. She just stood there, staring at him trying to find an answer to his question. She didn't have to wait long. She knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking tonight."

"About?"

"About how wonderful you are. Chase you are a wonderful guy. I was a fool to think that House was the man of my dreams, when the man of my dreams was there for me all along. I've been telling myself all night that there is no one else I would rather be with than you Robert. I just wanted to let you know that I am in this for good, as long as you're in it as well. You're the only one for me." She smiled at him while she let the words that she just spoke from her heart sink into his brain.

Chase just stood there, starring at her, wondering if what she was saying was true. He often wondered what it would be like if Cameron had finally returned all of the feelings he had felt for her for so long. After starring into her eyes, searching for clues, he decided he didn't need any more clues than that. He didn't waist another second before he gently cupped her face with both of his hands and passionately kissed her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She kissed back with equal force, snaking her arms around his neck. After a few moments they stopped, resting their heads against each other's, trying to remember how to breathe again.

"So," Chase said. "What lies ahead for us now?"

Cameron pulled her head slightly back and looked into his eyes.

"That's the beauty of the unknown. Only time will tell, but I'm willing to take the leap with you." She smiled.

Chase nodded. "I wouldn't want to leap into the unknown with any body else."

With another brief kiss, Cameron opened the door to her apartment, letting Chase in behind her. Closing the door softly behind them. Entering into the unknown.


End file.
